Caught
by prkjmins
Summary: Kebetulan seksi tata tertib tahun ini dipegang oleh Min Yoongi. Mati saja. [BTS/Bangtan Boys fic . yoonmin/minyoon] (Rated M for safe)
**CAUGHT**

 _ **Storyline**_ **by jimchive**

 **© 2016**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **[ WARNING ]**

 _ **Short-fic**_ **. slight!Namgi . GS!Yoongi .** _ **un-betaed**_ **. kind of menyinggung mature content(?) . M rate for safe**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kau dimana?_

 _Send 14:30 PM_

 _._

 _._

 _Sebentar, aku masih dipanggil Nam ssaem. Aku akan datang lima menit lagi, promise._

 _Read._

 _._

 _._

"Dasar sok sibuk."

Yoongi mematikan layar _handphone_ -nya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Ia menarik napasnya pelan, membayangkan wajah Namjoon yang nanti akan menemuinya. Nuraninya ingin sekali menempelkan kepalan tangannya tepat di ujung hidung pemuda itu ketika sosoknya telah berhadapan dengannya. Gila, disaat perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan, Yoongi masih harus menunggu Namjoon si pemberi harapan palsu?

Yoongi menghela napas, tidak ada salahnya menunggu lima menit. Lagipula ia tidak jarang berdebat dengan cacing-cacing di perutnya, setiap hari bahkan—kebetulan minggu ini adalah jadwal program dietnya—.

"Sampai lima menit si mentimun itu belum datang juga, aku bersumpah dia akan mendapatkan akibatnya."

Dan maaf untuk Yoongi yang uring-uringan, salahkan saja takdirnya yang selalu berurusan dengan cacing perutnya.

"Oh—sialan!"

"Ah bocah, aku tidak terima kau menemukan yang lebih ekstrim lagi dari punyaku."

"Aku dapat dari _hyung_ ku yang sudah menikah setelah aku memohon sepanjang hari di depan pintu kamarnya seperti pengemis jalanan."

"Ternyata kau mengakui pekerjaanmu."

"Diam, ah— _shit!_ "

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanannya, memperlihatkan dua sosok yang tidak terlalu asing untuk matanya. Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, di tempat duduknya tengah sibuk melihat; atau menonton sesuatu di telepon pintarnya. Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, masih memperhatikan kedua orang bersahabat yang nampaknya sangat fokus dengan layar telepon di depan mereka.

"Ah, ah! Lihat apa yang disentuhnya!"

"Harusnya dia memegangnya sejak awal!"

"Oh, _shit_! Lihatlah, dia memasukkannya!"

"Kurang ajar, lepaskan jaketmu, Tae. Sepertinya aku perlu menutupi milikku, kurasa mulai berdiri."

"Heh, sensitif sekali sih kau itu—"

"Berisik!"

Kerutan di kening Yoongi semakin menjadi. Melihat tingkah kedua anak itu, ia punya firasat buruk. Apalagi setelah dirinya mendengar kalimat tiap kalimat yang diucapkan baik oleh Taehyung atau pun Jimin. Yoongi akhirnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya sementara untuk memastikan seluruh tanda tanya yang ada di kepalanya.

"Naikkan volumenya, aku tidak dengar suaranya, bodoh—"

"Suara apa, Jimin?"

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama bergidik di tempatnya lalu lambat-lambat menatap sosok Yoongi dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Taehyung merespon dengan seringaian lebarnya, sedangkan Jimin mengeluarkan suara tawa tak sedap dengan tangan yang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan _handphone_ yang menjadi tontonan mereka tadi. Gelagat mereka membuat Yoongi semakin yakin dengan dugaannya tadi.

" _Ey_ hai, Yoongi _Noona_! Tumben tidak makan siang? Oh, atau sudah selesai makan?"

"Berikan teleponmu, Bocah."

Jimin menelan ludahnya dan Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Ternyata benar apa kata orang, mereka memang bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. Mereka sangat sembrono dalam memilih tempat, tidak tahu bahwa masih ada kata 'terpegok' di dalam kamus sekolah, apalagi kalau kata-katanya berubah menjadi 'terpegok oleh seksi tata tertib'. Beraninya menantang anak buah guru.

Kebetulan seksi tata tertib tahun ini dipegang oleh Min Yoongi. Mati saja.

"Tapi _Noona_ , teleponku sedang _lowbatt_ , jadi—"

"Berikan," Yoongi tetap menengadahkan tangannya di depan mata Jimin, berpegang teguh pada kepastiannya. Ia pasti kedua anak ini telah melakukan sesuatu yang tercemar, oleh karena itu ia harus mendapatkan buktinya. Matanya kembali di hadapkan dengan wajah-wajah resah sekaligus panik, khas orang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Enyahlah kau, Tae," ucap Jimin sembari mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang ia sembunyikan tadi dengan ragu. Taehyung yang mendengar umpatan Jimin tadi hanya bisa berdesis dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan mulutnya.

Yoongi menerima benda yang baru saja Jimin berikan kepadanya. Ia menyalakan layar telepon itu dan menggeser _lockscreen_ -nya. Baru sedetik layar itu menunjukkan kegiatan yang sedang berjalan, Yoongi langsung mematikannya. Kedua maniknya langsung berpindah kembali menuju kedua pemuda di depannya. Demi apa, jika mereka bukan anak orang lain, Yoongi pasti langsung _memitas_ nya tanpa ampun.

Dugaannya benar. Jimin dan Taehyung; kedua bocah itu tengah menonton video dewasa. Yang Yoongi dapatkan tadi saat ia melihat _handphone_ Jimin adalah, dua orang lawan jenis sedang berciuman di atas ranjang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan _er_ —dengan alat kelamin yang sudah terhubung di antara keduanya.

Sialan, bahkan Yoongi yang lebih tua pun ternodai untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jimin, Taehyung. Sepulang sekolah ikut aku ke ruang konselor."

" _Noona_ , tolong berikan kami ampun satu kali ini saja! Aku berjanji akan segera menghapus video itu—"

"Omong kosong. Datang saja nanti—,"

Mendadak, Jimin berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu bergerak maju ke arah Yoongi. Nyaris saja dada mereka bersentuhan, tapi untungnya Yoongi punya reflek yang bagus. Tatapan pemuda itu tampak menghujam tepat di pupilnya, membuat ia diam sekaligus bingung seribu bahasa, "Eh, apa-apaa—"

"Percuma saja aku datang ke ruang konselor nanti kalau aku masih saja belum mendapatkan hatimu sampai saat ini, _Noona_."

.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ia mendapati Namjoon telah berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. _Oh God_ , mimpi apa ia kemarin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **inspired from my friends yang kayaknya lagi bokepan kemaren, yaampun dasar cowok ;-;**

 **Efek malem april fool, jadi idenya amburadul. Ditambah lagi armydeul yang lagi april foolan di twitter, berantakan sudah. Oh iya,** **angan lupa buka twitter ya guys! Malem ini army lagi nyoba ngetroll-in bangtan oppa, sayang dilewatin haha (peace) #BTSAPRILFOOLS**


End file.
